Witchcraft: How Mrs Lovegood Died
by ElizabethBlack-7
Summary: My friend wrote this for her University Writing class and needed a site to post it to so I present to you Melody-Belle's Witchcraft: How Mrs. Lovegood Died. A short, one-shot that explains how Luna lost her mom, because of LilyP. Warning: Character Death


Sunday February 26, 1985

_How did Lily do it? How did she evoke the ancient goddess herself and get her to protect her son from death?_ Selene Lovegood had pondered that question ever since her dear friend had sacrificed her life almost 4 years ago so her son could live. Selene and Lily had both worked as Unspeakables for the last two years of the war before she had gone into hiding. Together, they had worked on many projects, but the most puzzling of projects had been how to stop the Killing Curse. And Lily had succeeded, with her son.

"Mummy, what are you doing out here? It's snowing and you don't have your coat on. The Nargles won't protect you from the cold, you know." Luna, her only daughter, had inherited her father's fascination with creatures that could not be seen, leaving most people to believe that they did not exist.

"I'm about to come in sweetheart, just give Mummy a few more minutes in the snow, please. It's so beautiful this time of year when the snow covers our land in a white blankets." Selene trailed off, losing her sentence to her thoughts.

"Ok Mummy, but if you see a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack would you please let me know. I want to draw it for Daddy's birthday!" Selene laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm before nodding her head. Once Luna had left to go back inside, Selene continued to think about what incantations and runes Lily might have used to use Love as a shield. Shaking her head, Selene stood up and went inside to spend time with her daughter and start brewing potions that Lily might have used to save her baby, Harry.

Friday April 13, 1990

Years had passed since Selene had first started to experiment with different rune and incantations. She had even quit working as an Unspeakable to focus all of her extra energy on figuring out Lily's secret's and how she had accomplished what she had. Selene had even been able to acquire the most extensive collection of books on ancient magics and evocations that was in existence.

"Mummy! Mummy can I watch your experiments today?" Luna had been begging to watch one of her experiments since she had started working from home.

"Yes, Luna you may, but you have to promise me that if something goes wrong you will leave right away. And I want you to sit behind the table in the corner incase there is any backlash from the magic. I don't want you to get hurt if anything goes wrong." Luna nodded happily and sat down a little behind the long wooden table in the middle of the back wall and took out a notebook and a self-inking quill to take notes and doodle with.

Selene walked over to one of the two walls that were covered with bookcases and pulled out a scroll with runes and hieroglyphs dating back from the time of the Middle Kingdom. As she reviewed it, she immediately ran to a locked box. Unlocking it, she flipped through Lily's journal, the only thing Lily had left in the Department that had gone to Selene. Finding the correct page took moments as she had studied the journal cover to cover several times. Selene quickly started to work on a potion Lily had detailed in her journal before going to work on writing the runes on the ground around where the potion was brewing.

Luna looked on happily as her mother worked but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Shaking her head she quickly started to make sketches of Nargles and other creatures her father had told her about ever since she was little.

Hours later saw the potion finished and Selene working on the exact wording of the incantation Lily might have used. Even if it wasn't the exact incantation, she still wanted know if she would be able to do something similar for her baby.

Luna had long since stopped taking notes and doodling and had been studying what her mother was doing very closely. _ One day, I hope Mummy will let me help her. I would love to be able to do one of her experiments. And she's so dedicated. I hope I become a Ravenclaw like Mummy. Although, Daddy might want me to be a Hufflepuff because that's what he was in school. I wonder how he and Mummy met if they were in different houses. I'll ask Mummy over dinner tonight._

Her mother drawing her wand drew Luna out of her thoughts and then Selene started chanting in a language Luna quickly recognized as a Druid tongue. Selene had started to teach her daughter all of the different languages that she knew but it was hard work and Luna wasn't quite sure she really wanted to put all that work into learning about dead languages.

"Okay Luna, now I need for you to hide behind the table. I am about to complete the potion and incantation and I don't know what will happen once I do."

"Okay Mummy, I love you. Can you tell me how you and Daddy met after dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Luna, I love you too and of course." With that, Selene wiped the tears from her eyes before she turned back to the circle of runes and potion bubbling away. The steam coming up was a light pink color, the color most associated with love. Whispering the last few words, Selene let all the love she felt for her daughter fill her body and leave with the words she chanted. Suddenly, the potion turned green, a similar shade of green as the Killing Curse before bubbling up and over, filling the ground with a thin layer of green mist.

Selene heard a whispering in her mind and focused on the words before her eyes widened in surprise. "Lily."

Luna watched as the mist encompassed her mother before turning a bright white and stealing her mother's life force while sending a pulsing through the air of the basement lab and filling Luna with all of her mother's love. When the light died down, her mother was lying on the ground, a trail of blood coming out of her mouth, her eyes had turned glassy and their normal radiant blue color had dulled to gray.

"Mummy," Luna whispered before running over to shake her mother's shoulders, hoping she was just passed out. "MUMMY!" Luna began to cry as she realized her mother wasn't going to be waking up ever again.

"_I will always be with you, my darling baby Luna, I will always be here for you."_ Selene's voice filled Luna, calming her down enough to close her mother's eyes before succumbing to her grief and crying herself to sleep, curled up around her mother's body.

September 3, 1992

Luna had just finished unpacking all of her stuff into her dorm in Ravenclaw tower when she heard her roommate start to talk about how weird she was. Crying silently, she pulled out her worn diary and started to write.

_I miss you, Mummy. The other kids here make fun of me for talking about the Nargles. They also keep asking me how you died. They are so mean here. But I am a Ravenclaw, like you, and I hope that one day I can see you again. I don't like it here. I wish you hadn't left me like that but I know you're here, with the Nargles. Goodnight Mummy, maybe I'll try to make friends with Harry Potter._


End file.
